


摘下月亮

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 擎帝意外缩水，老卫很纠结要不要趁机恁死他
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	摘下月亮

1

卫镇天探访牢房的时候，比噬铁虫没大多少的倾天柱正在和噬铁虫小眼瞪小眼。戴着镣铐的破坏大帝被虫子压倒在地，但仍怒瞪着对手，似要用火红的视线烧了它。

为了全宇宙的福祉，这暴君被吃了才好。

卫镇天喟叹一声，刻意把脚步踩响了些。不出所料，噬铁虫一见这大块的活性金属送上门来，便对身下的倾天柱失了兴趣——它呲牙咧嘴地冲卫镇天飞来，却被后者用两指夹住一碾，登时一命呜呼。

“你干什么插手？”岂料小小的暴君毫无谢意，反而咂舌连连：“没见我正要结果了那畜生？”

“搞清楚你的处境，”卫镇天冷声道，“摧毁现在的你不比碾碎一只虫子难多少。”

此言并非虚张声势。要知道如今的破坏大帝身长不足两米，四肢戴着镣铐，颈上还圈着个设有自爆装置的项圈。卫镇天心想，任凭他再怎么疯魔，也不至于犯傻。

“哦？那就来吧。”

然而倾天柱眯起眼睛，似是笑了。

“但你我都知道，你是不会这么做的——不是现在，不是此地。更何况，是我要杀了你......”

破坏大帝话音未落，卫镇天便一把掐住他小得可怜的机体，继而怒吼着碾碎了他的头颅——这些并未发生。

卫镇天抿唇怒目而视，却什么也没说。

过去的二十一个循环里，他曾动过多少次杀念，就错失了多少次良机；他比谁都想亲手掐灭倾天柱的余烬，又比谁都反对如此轻率地判下死刑......但卫镇天又很清楚，他想问的绝不仅是欺扯人的方舟结构图，或是敌军的战略方案而已。

我究竟想问什么？

“我的老朋友，你看起来很苦恼。”

未等卫镇天理清头绪，倾天柱便抢先开口。他饶有趣味地打量着他，语调甚至可以称得上是柔软的了。

“你想怎样？” 卫镇天问。

“我要高纯，维斯科牌的。”小暴君见状倒也不再多费口舌，直接开价，“作为交换，你想问什么都可以。”

在卫镇天的记忆中，战场上的疯王永远狂怒着骚动着，宛如飓风过境，所到之处只剩残骸遗骨。如今他变得只剩虫子大小，倒是难得心平气和，像是暴风雨来临前的凶兆。

卫镇天转身离开牢房。

走在幽暗的甬道里，他又一次回想起了这出闹剧的开端。

2

从古至今没人猜得透造物主的心思，从今往后也是。一如风暴席卷大地，海啸吞噬沙滩，造物主的一个个玩笑就像一场场天灾，你没法追究原因，索求赔偿，到头来只能逆来顺受，痛骂着照单全收。

说回昨天深夜，欺扯人发动了对把天护基地的奇袭：炮火如豪雨般下落，怖天士率领先锋队破门而入，机械恐龙高叫着直捣军火库，倾天柱则如愿以偿地与卫镇天一对一交锋......

一切都进行得很顺利。

直到Omega Terminus开了个玩笑。

当破坏大帝朝身先士卒的卫镇天连连开火的时候，后者只觉得被噬铁虫咬了一口般不痛不痒。

怎么会这样？

卫镇天看着脚下的劲敌惊呆了。

倾天柱也仰头不无困惑。

呜呼哀哉，呜呼哀哉。

星海的征服者、疯王、暴君、不可一世的破坏大帝——成了仅有两米高的袖珍小人。

3

常言道擒贼先擒王，那晚卫镇天便如字面意义那般擒住了倾天柱。战况瞬间扭转。眼见局势不妙，轮子们个个脚底抹油，撤退得娴熟无比。

如此这般，破坏大帝沦为了敌营的阶下囚。

轮子们功亏一篑，虎子们的日子也并不好过。

倾天柱小归小，但他的眼神很凶，脾气挺大，被幸运口罩遮住的嘴巴也挺臭。任何严刑拷打在破坏大帝本尊面前都是班门弄斧，更遑论倡导人道主义的虎子也不愿打破底线和轮子同流合污。唯有红蜘蛛试图通过直连从倾天柱身上倒腾出点什么资料来，但后者也不愧同为天才——他一手建起的防火墙系统竟让这位科学家也碰壁连连，久攻不下。

二十一个循环过去，看守倾天柱的人选换了又换，最后这担子还是落回了卫镇天肩上，因为他既不至于冲动到杀了他，也不会幼稚得和他互骂——换言之，只有他才镇得住这匹恶龙。

但连他也没法撬开恶龙的嘴。

在幽暗的甬道里，卫镇天独自思索着：如果能用几杯高纯换一些情报，倒是再好不过。

那么，我究竟想问什么？

4

那夜月朗星稀，双月悬于夜幕。

如水如银的月光自天顶倾泻而下，平等地淋在一地废墟和两军基地上头。同一时刻，欺扯人营地正因倾天柱的缺席而乱成一锅粥，数万里开外的把天护牢房却静得出奇。

一尊巨像与一个小人席地而坐，维斯科的罐头堆满一地。

倾天柱早已摘下口罩。他露出的嘴唇镀上了一层银。

在高纯的作用下，暴君时而沉默，时而饶舌：他说起欺扯人与把天护之间的数场战役，说起囚犯落入熔池前的惨叫是如何悦耳，说起总有一天全宇宙的一切统统都会落入他的手中......

然后暴君看向月亮，如断了弦般静默不语。

给我摘下它，他说。

卫镇天一愣：你喝醉了。

我才没有，就这么点高纯！

小小的暴君高声辩驳，任谁都看得出他一副醉态。卫镇天看在眼里，不由得计上心来：他很快就意识到，这种良机绝不会再有第二次了——现在动手，或是永远错过——只要卫镇天乐意，他就能像拧断石油兔子的脖子（当然他不会真那样做——这太残忍了）那样捏爆破坏大帝的头颅......

但他并没有那么做。

这太便宜他了，卫镇天想。我终有一日会让他付出代价，但不是现在，不是此地。

至于现在，他有问题要问。

“轮到我问你了，倾天柱。”

他看着喝个不停的小人，一个接一个地抛出问题。

“我搞不明白，究竟是什么驱使着你？这么多年月被浪费，这么多生命因你而消逝......老实回答我，这一路上，你就没有过哪怕一丝踌躇，一丝后悔？”

“你大费周章，就想问这个？”

倾天柱笑着看他，似是觉得有趣。

“也对，清心寡欲如你，想必不能体会这种饥饿——看到了就想拥有，就想生吞活剥下去，但不出几纳秒又饿得不得了，只好再去吞别的。如此循环往复，永无止境......”

就像个黑洞，卫镇天说。

“不错，就像个黑洞。”倾天柱难得和他意见一致。“而你是没法期待黑洞做些什么改变的，想都别想。”

又一次沉默。

月光无声地变化角度，夜风呼啸着掠过荒原。在那阵沉默里，卫镇天透过海蓝的光镜看着倾天柱，倾天柱也看着他，光镜像血一样。

“只是个假设——”卫镇天说，“假设我能摘下月亮给你，你就满足了吗？”

暴君闻言咧开嘴角。

“亲爱的教授，我能吞下整个宇宙。”他说。

5

你很难定义什么是死亡。

一如卫镇天余烬熄灭，化为敬魄天归来。

又如倾天柱经过洗礼，作为星皇二度重生。

在这个满是闹剧的宇宙，你很难定义什么是死亡。

在战争后的和平年月，敬魄天偶尔会想起上一生的那场奇遇：倾天柱某天变得如虫子一样小，又在隔天凌晨变回原状，将他们卷入了新一轮的战局......

奇怪的是，敬魄天并不后悔当初没杀了他。

因为伟大的造物主又开了个玩笑。

倾天柱在死后遇到了宇宙大帝，变得如雪一般纯白。他感到焕然一新，宛如新生：自打初生以来缠绕耳际的噪音消失无踪，百万年来阴魂不散的饥饿也无处可寻，当我们的星皇回想起这一生的种种，竟如上一世般朦胧遥远，血泪淡如云烟。

一天夜里，他随敬魄天一同登上高塔。

如水的月光洒落一地，沐浴着这座重生的城。

敬魄天问他，你现在满足了吗？

雪白的星皇闻言不语，他们间的静默有如永恒那么漫长。有那么一会儿，敬魄天一度怀疑他早已忘了一切，将过往的恩怨丢在了宇宙之外，前世的江流之中。

敬魄天等待着。

有如永恒那么久。

俄顷后星皇笑道，等你摘下月亮给我再说。

END


End file.
